


And There's Nothin' Much To Do

by NidoranDuran



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dogs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Power Girl is tasked with dogsitting Krypto for a few weeks, but when he gets in the way of Kara's nightly rituals, there's nothing she can do to stop the dog from convincing her this is actually a good idea. Commission for parappa624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	And There's Nothin' Much To Do

Kara didn't see dog sitting as much of a problem. Clark was off planet for a while, and Kara had to keep an eye on Krypto, who was one of the least bothersome things she could have had wandering her apartment, honestly. He was still a dog, but he was a dog as smart as a person, self-sufficient in some rather surprising ways and rather low-maintenance. Plus, he could help her fight crime; it was a pretty perfect setup, a combination of factors that had her feeling easy and relaxed as she settled in to her bed that night, not thinking much about the presence of Krypto around. He was fine.

She'd done some crime fighting with him, which she supposed was enough like taking him 'for a walk' to feel confident in leaving him to be. She'd listened to Clark run off a bunch of things she needed to take care of with Krypto and all of them seemed fine now, letting her take her leave at last while he lay curled up in the living room, where his dog bed had been settled. A nice bit of distance between his sleeping place and her bedroom, so she could have quiet, but also, so she could have privacy.

Life as Power Girl and then also as Karen Starr made the nights she got without any trouble to deal with into nights she spent with battery-operated stress relief. The conventional wisdom was that nobody in the superhero community had the damn time to date. It was true to a downright infuriating degree for Kara,who found that the only reliable way to deal with her need for pleasures of the flesh had to come from within. There was no other way around it;' she had to constantly deal with her own frustrating satisfaction to generally downright infuriating degrees, giving up everything to the demands constantly and persistently upon her. And now that Krypto was set in for the night, Kara felt happy to relax and deal with her issues.

Lying back completely naked on the bed, Kara had become a woman of routine. It wasn't the most delightful of feelings; having a strictly regimented masturbation cycle wasn't going to make her happy about anything, and rather rightfully so. Her nights became the kind of normal and predictable nobody ever wanted to be, and she was left to toil in the frustration of knowing this was her life now. That every night was to be the same way every time, always in service of something that she wasn't proud of, always to try and keep herself taken care of.

"Here we go again," she sighed, wistful and longing for something better than this as she rested her head down onto the pillow and turned on the vibrator. It A wand vibrator with a big, bulbous head she could work against her mound, fingers coming in when she craved something a bit more penetrative but far more happy grabbing at one of her ample breasts instead. "Hope you can keep up with me tonight." She didn't remember when her last battery change was, and Kara wasn't in the mood for it to to die on her seconds before an orgasm. Not again.

There was some benefit to routine, though. No surprises. Kara knew what got her off, and for the sometimes hours she spent fumbling with toys to try and push herself over the edge. It was all a lot easier to make sense of if she never had to worry about the technicalities and just fell back time and again on what reliably, certainly worked. It wasn't exciting or wild, but it got the job done, and there was something to be said for being able to lie back and reliably work herself over. Excitement would have been nice, but why? To what end? More exciting masturbation still came in well under the promise of maybe just getting a real cock in her more than once every few years. Feeling intimacy and love with somebody rather than wasting her time toiling away in bed with a vibrator and hoping it would just work out for her.

Lying with her legs spread, she turned the wand on to its first, low setting and brought the toy against her mound, pressing it slowly in against her pussy lips and letting the buzz begin to take her. A slow and detached warming up as she lay and groaned, letting the pleasure take her with a steady creep across her thoughts; there was no rush here, and taking her time was what helped build these pleasures up to their greatest heights, something she took in stride as she eased back and let the sensations swell. There was no hurry here. It was better that way. Kara made sure to tell herself that much over and over again.

The toy certainly did its job. Kara hardly needed to help to convert her frustrations into sopping wet need, but the toy very effectively pulled her deep into the throes of everything she needed, easing her down slowly and lustfully into what she was doing satisfying the burning needs constantly aching inside of her, screaming for a reprieve and some semblance of grounding. The toy buzzed against her mound with a steady and much needed throb of affection from within, satisfying all the burning and craving waiting inside of her. Nothing could be taken for granted here, as Kara did her best to contain the ways her unruly desires begged her to give in to this all, filling her with cravings and frustrations coming on very quickly and without any real sense of how to hold them back.

Riding out the steady build and throb of her needs, Kara felt herself steadily picking up an intense and lustful sort of steam, growing steadily hungrier and more ready for this pleasure as she worked harder at her desires, at needs she craved the satisfaction of. The specifics of how she got there became less and less important to her as she worked the toy against her increasingly wet hole, stoking the flames of her need. A steady, hungry climb into ecstasy came on so perfect and so strong, leaving Kara to melt under this delight and a sense of joy that slowly pulled her under and forced her to confront the incredible needs inside of her. There was no way for Kara to possibly deny how how eternally, maddeningly horny she was, and she was long past the point of trying.

So when moans slipped out of her lips, she didn't think anything of it. It was a necessity. An expected piece of her desires that had to be expressed and accepted as part of this whole situation Working the toy against her clit while its vibrations sent splatters of her juices all over her thighs was simply par for the course in this, something she saw as a beautiful and happy necessity driving her deeper into the ecstasy that had so utterly become her pleasure. Kara lived alone, and got used to making noise, got used to being a bit vocal about her self-love and seeing it as something to embrace. If only because someone had to embrace it.

But the commotion of Kara's moans and the steady waft of her pussy from afar was starting to draw attention. Krypto was kept awake by it, and the steadily build up of her pussy juice wafting on the air began to draw more attention than Krypto could possibly deny this situation. He could smell the raw arousal and began to ease closer slowly to the steady flow of that need, curious and seeking out whatever that was, drawn by the commotion and by what he felt he had to explore and seek out. His approach was steady and shameless, and he easily popped open the door to Kara's bedroom, curious and needing to explore.

One of Kara's hands was on her breast, the other buried between her legs, and Kara was paying zero fucking mind to the goings on around her. Her thighs were drenched, breath heavy, several orgasms deep already into the pleasure and fervor of what she needed. Deep in the wanton embrace of her wildest desires, Kara wasn't paying a damn bit of attention to the approach of Krypto and his footsteps, too busy moaning, panting, gasping her way into another release. Winding up, she prepared herself, only for the batteries to do.

"Son of a bitch," Kara groaned, eyes opening as the toy went still, just big, bulbous wand head pressed against her mound, and she wasn't too happy with the outcome. "Not again," she said, looking downward and pulling the toy away, knowing she needed to go battery hunting, only to see Krypto climbing up onto the bed. "Wait, no, Krypto, boy, don't do whatever y--fuck!" Krypto didn't listen to a damn thing Kara said. He buried his head between her legs, having successfully found the source of that sticky need and burying his face into her snatch. With a panicked yell, Kara felt the embrace of something truly unexpected.

More licks wore her down. Kara shouldn't have let this happen, and she didn't necessarily have to, but her hand faltered; she didn't quite feel able to push on and do something to stop this, even though she certainly had all the power in the world to. There was a lot going on and all of it was wrong, but Kara was so fucking horny that the feeling of a real, warm, wet tongue licking her pussy left her paralyzed in pleasure, legs trembling as the guilty truth bore a shameful confrontation within her. Everything Krypto did hit on a very intense truth and need that left her burning up with raw embarrassment, wishing she was strong enough to not give in as much as she did, but she was thoroughly, hopelessly powerless against any of it.

Krypto loved the taste of the tart pussy juices against his tongue, and he pushed in further, rubbing his wet nose up against her clit as his clumsy licks kept Kara helpless, showing off an absolute lack of care or worry for what he was up to now and the chances to simply have her. Seeking more of her taste and loving the way it thrilled his tongue over and over again, he pushed on firmer, keeping up the pace and seeking to have all the fill he could get of this pleasure, unrepentant and careless. He was a dog, but a dog who knew exactly what he was doing. It simply didn't stop him from doing it, helping him express an absolutely shameless rush of pleasure he greedily indulged in more and more.

"Krypto, boy, this isn't right..." Kara could have done something about it. She had that power, and yet she sat back and did nothing to stop this or take charge in a situation she had total control over. Back and forth thrusts shook her down to her core, left her struggling under the pressure and dizziness of a situation meant to unravel her. Each back and forth thrust was a harsh realization that she was helpless now, that the idea of being licked by a dog was genuinely more promising than anything else she had going on in her life. What a fucking embarrassing. Every back and forth swell of panic and heat became a more potent reminder and warning that she was in this for the long haul now.

The licks made her hips shiver and wriggle about, drove Kara deeper into the reluctant weirdness of accepting what she felt and letting it get to her more and more. She felt helpless, craving so much and leaning into the weird downward spiral with a weak sense that this was all she wanted. She didn't have a hope of fighting against the truth behind these words, the desperation burning up at her harder and hotter as she let it happen, as she leaned into the frustrations and let them wear her down. It was such sweet wrongness, an ecstasy burning stronger and leaving nothing within but surrender.

Wrong as all of this was, Kara was so desperate and so deep now in the throes of her loneliness that she rolled with this. She had to. The pleasure of the dog greedily licking her pussy and giving her what she so sorely craved proved too good to deny. It was wrong, but wrong in ways she felt too weak to fight. Pleasure so strong and so intense surged through her, and she felt dizzy struggling to make sense of it all, giving in so much to the demands and frustrations growing more tempestuous inside of her, screaming for something she wished she understood, but there was nothing here but surrender. Raw, crushing surrender getting messier by the second. It was excessive, wild and oddly enticing.

"Okay, maybe this is alright. maybe i"ll just. We can do this. You can have a taste, then go, and we can pretend none of this happened." It was an upsetting and infuriating treatment. Krypto's tongue felt so welcome and so good, overwhelming her with the greedy attention leaving her helpless, enthralled by the hopeless swell of something that couldn't be believed now. The wrongness of being eaten out by a dog did nothing to pull her away from how good it felt to be eaten out by a dog. Wrong or not, the incredible sensations proved so intense and so lustful that she felt like she just had to let Krypto do this to her, a departure from reason that had her starting to sink into something raw.

The moans came back. Stronger this time. A real tongue upon her pussy was able to draw far more reaction from Kara, who gave melted under the idea of sweet surrender and heat that came with this mess of desire and sensation. These peculiar swells of emotion and heat left Kara confused, needing to sink deeper into the throes of something bizarrely enticing, inducing a feverish confidence and a lust she felt far too ready to lean into. It was wrong to, and she understood that, but deeper she fell, sinking into this with no hope or chance of pulling back, just depraving herself further with a dog from her home planet. Not even a dog from Earth that she could consider somehow an alien. No, this the real deal, and all Kara could do was give in.

To his part, Krypto solely focused on Kara's pleasure. Nothing else mattered or seemed to register now, simply pursuing pleasure and something potent enough to leave no doubt about how badly she craved this and how good it felt to give in like she did. She just kept leaning into it, falling further down, losing ground and justification, shuddering in nervous and fiery desire. Everything Krypto did brought him into a better position to keep licking. The ecstasy was stubborn and did to Kara things she was powerless against. She'd never known a normal man who cared this much about eating her out and putting his all into that pleasure.

The effect was incredible. A little bit scary, but incredible, as Kara hit the most satisfying orgasm she'd had in so long she felt unsure how to deal with that on an emotional level, gasping out in surprise and worry, body shivering in a swell of heat and joy that came on very suddenly. Very powerfully. Her body throbbed, giving in to so much unexpected heat, so much burning, reckless joy. A bubbling, senseless heat left no time or sense, just a throbbing rush of sudden pleasures very potently demanding of her everything, and to give in to it with unraveling joy and her body aflame was everything she wanted. It felt so good that for a brief, beautiful moment of relief, Kara forgot she was being eaten out by a dog.

Through her slick, messy orgasm, Krypto kept licking, further driving her into the confused state she was in, moaning, "Please, boy, stop, it's so sensitive now." So many orgasms in a row, and now this one had proven so potent that she needed some space, to breathe, but there was no doubt this felt good. Maybe too good, her body aflame with need and a shivering rush of pleasure that felt like everything she needed so sweetly, succinctly rolled up into one cohesive mess of joy.

Krypto pulled back and looked up at Kara, an eagerness upon him that Kara's gaze met with deep frustration and adoration. She was overjoyed by what she saw and the feelings it inspired in her, a shivering rush of pleasures and needs she couldn't possibly argue against the deep and throbbing delights of facing. Everything within Kara screamed at her to give in to something wild with this feeling of pure heat, and she was unable to deny that she wanted this all. "Krypto, you can't let anyone know about this," she said, slowly pushing forward toward him. She was going to pet him and try to reassure him that this could be their secret before letting him lick her again, but as she pushed forward and no longer had to look beyond her tits to see, Krypto's cock was became something she couldn't possibly ignore. The impressive, thick dog cock stood rock hard between his legs, and Kara's eyes couldn't help but drift in toward it, the blonde biting her lip and letting her hand stray from its course.

Grabbing hold of his dick, the point of no return seemed upon her. If she pushed this any further, she couldn't pretend this was just about letting him lick her for the sake of relieving stress; she was going to be going all the way with Krypto, about to become a dog fucker. About to step over the line and plunge into a madness she was sure to regret. And yet, she took that plunge.

Lifting Krypto up to float in the air, Kara got him ready to be indulged in, and proceeded to suck his cock right into her mouth while he floated over her. Her hand gripped the base of his cock tightly, feeling that hard, waiting knot pleading for her full attention, and shew wasn't in a state of focus or strength strong enough to resist the temptations that were sure to ensue if she let it take her. She needed this though, felt it deep within her as she sucked the cock down and worked her head back and forth in sudden and lustful motions seeking to have her way now with everything before her.

The sloppy seal that Kara's mouth formed around Krypto's cock was just perfect not only for the sake of keeping Kara engaged, for keeping her pushing into these ravenous desires and needs getting more potent and chaotic by the second. Krypto panted as his cock received a steady, loving oral treatment, his body heaving back and forth through this joy and a growing need to give in that felt like it was going to absolutely ruin her if she let it. Her head would not be stopped, heaving on faster, embracing the need and the chaos without any concern for what she was doing, just chasing the pleasures deep, embracing what felt like now like something so brilliant and so senseless that she couldn't for the life of her hold back these joys now. They kept coming, bringing about swells of joyful lust and vigorous need that demanded of her so much, more and more by the second.

Krypto panted heavily, floating in the air and letting Kara do the work, just accepting the wild sucking and slobbering of a mouth desperately seeking everything it was ready to give him. Eager barks and panting expressed everything he felt necessary, letting it all out and embracing the pleasures bolder and hotter, leaning into this all with a very direct and hungry sense of elation. Kara's mouth felt incredible, and he had no reason to do anything else or restrain himself, pursuing the joy and the idea of letting it all go, doing everything short of thrusting forward and ravaging her mouth right on the spot.

Slipping a hand down between her legs, Kara felt a spark of lust within her that had to be sated now. She fingered herself with needy, rough motions seeking utter pleasure, a mess of exploratory desperation proving messier and faster with each frenzied pass. Kara couldn't remember the last time she'd used her fingers to effective results in anything, at least without some battery operated support, but now she was happily plugging along, her fingers deftly toying with her clit and working into her greedy hole. She was almost distressingly wet, and realizing just how much sucking Krypto was turning her on, how much further this pleasure was getting its hooks in her. The idea of liking this so much left her shaken and confused, but she felt as though she had to keep pushing on, had to keep exploring these pleasures and the deeper, wilder offerings.

As she got faster and more reckless in sucking this dog off, Kara could feel all of her shames melt away, feeling a marked lack of worry or panic holding her back from giving completely in. It felt like the pleasures were taking her by storm, like she was giving in too much and too quickly to sensations getting out of control and leaving her confused, wanting to give in and having no idea how to contain the feelings begging for her to do so. The emotions surging up through Kara were a tempestuous flood of things that came together in some distressing and confusing ways, leaving her full of questions and full of worries that she didn't know how to express properly, and as she gave more and more into them, she was greeted with the incredible flood of messy ideas and wants getting more senseless and bizarre with each pass. She felt ready for them, oddly prepared to lean into this weirdness and accept what was taking her.

Drool dripped from Kara's lips as she serviced Krypto as sloppily as she could. Everything she offered to him was a messier and more lustful expression of wants that became so untenable and so frustrating that she didn't fully understand what to do with them all. She just kept serving, letting her mouth continue its steady and lustful work without any restraint or worry now. Everything was singularly, desperately in service to a singular idea, a hunger and a need that knew no reason to slow down, just giving more and more up to the idea of letting go by the second. This was the first dick she had sucked in so long that she wasn't sure how anyone could handle being this long without, although given that she was sucking off a dog to get her fix, maybe the grim reality of what being too long without really meant was finally taking hold of her and teaching her some pretty intense lessons.

An unexpected and noisy shout of excitement caught Kara completely off guard as Krypto responded to the pleasure in a very bold and sudden way, no warning given for the sudden eruption of his cock gushing forth with messy spurts of thick, hot seed flooding into her mouth, a warningless and panicked rush of sudden delight she was powerless against. Kara pulled back as her mouth overflowed and then some with the mess of cum that she dealt with, overwhelmed by the volume of it, but as she took the rest of his load gushing all over her face, Kara was full of joy, driven over the edge and into a powerful orgasm plunging her into this joy without a care.

Kara stared up at Krypto, shuddering in worry as a brief moment of something akin to sense and worry began to take her. She was fucking Krypto. There was so much that was distressing and weird about the idea of having sex with a dog, and she found herself shuddering under the idea of getting into this. It felt so bizarre and wrong. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she said, even as the heavy taste of his cum upon her tongue made her thighs tremble. "Krypto, I'm sorry, boy but this isn't... I shouldn't be trying to take out my lonely frustrations like this. Not with a dog. How about we just forget this ever happened and--wait, Krypto!"

The dog wasn't having nay of that weak pull away nonsense that Kara was on about. He pounced, leaping forward and pressing his strong fore paws against her shoulders, driving her to the floor and forcing himself with strength enough to match Kara--not to mention far more conviction in what he wanted, and the element of surprise--and overpower her. She ended up flailing about in worry as he drove his cock into her pussy, and the big dick she had just sucked on felt a lot bigger and more intense when it was inside of her.

One element of constantly using a wand vibrator and just her fingers at most was that she hadn't really had anything big inside of her. But the cock was immediate, sudden, fierce and ferocious and leaving no time to handle what was happening. Krypto's thick cock challenged Kara in ways she felt completely unready to deal with, falling into the shivering, heaving throes of feelings that left no time for reason or control, no time moment of realization or sense to save her from the embarrassing truth of what she was in for now. While Kara had tried to pull back away from this reality, she found herself suddenly overwhelmed by the reckless joy of something hard enough to push her right back down.

Krypto didn't hold back the chance to greedily and feverishly claim her, hammering into a snug pussy begging for pleasure as he pinned her, his thrusts hard and his reckless, greedy panting leaving no sense or shame in the throes of this joy. Kara couldn't believe she was doing this, but the way Krypto fucked her was expressly to pursue a pleasure and a heat that left her with no space to come down from this high. It was a frenzied, peculiar mess of sensations that she wished she was strong enough to deal with.

Burying his face into her plump chest, Krypto got all over her with more licks, adding to the pleasure as he went for the sensitive nipples begging for this pleasure and attention, leaving Kara all the more compromised and helpless in trying to deal with him. He was savage, using her body and chasing the pleasure on offer to him without a care. He couldn't hold back, recklessly chasing something merciless and wild, pushing Kara further into the heat and the weirdness of his desires. It taught her a harsh and sharp lesson, taught her to give in and service the growing flares of heat he was all over her with.

Moaning Krypto's name and letting herself fall once more into this joy, Kara had to face the reality of how good this felt, all of her reluctance slapped down and fucked out of her, until her legs were trembling, legs shifting and shivering under the growing desire and heat of this wicked situation, a wild and a pleasure too good to deal with. "You're so good, boy. Please, keep the... Nngh, I'll take all of it, I love this!" Heaving under this bucking, thrashing mess of pleasure, Kara gave in to these very wrong feelings, unable to fight the way that they dragged her down into a joy of something that didn't matter now if it was wrong or not. "Not only has it been so long, but none of the men I was fucking were as incredible as you are. You're amazing, Krypto!" Shouting in needy heat and gasping desperation, it felt like another step down, another bit of departure from reason.

Receiving back little more than a happy bark, Kara knew she wasn't going to be on the receiving end of much reason or normalcy. There was nothing about fucking a dog she felt proud of, but the ways in which he was an amazing improvement over every man she'd ever known helped anchor this all firmly in a pleasure and insanity she was unable to argue against, ready to give in to it and entertain the idea of pleasure in its most depraved and basic form. To let this have her was pure bliss, a frenzy of lust and need and heat she felt like she was going to break trying to deal with.

The merciless rush of gleeful pleasure and heat that Krypto hit Kara with only made that more and more noticeable, a pressure of something she felt wear down the thoughts so dizzily ruining her. He was merciless, tireless, and his cock was unrelenting, driving her into the throes of a pleasure so frenzied and dizzy and senseless that she could barely handle all of this. Kara was lost to this pleasure, to a joy getting faster and stronger as she leaned into all of it, giving herself to the pleasure with less focus and sense, just wanting to give in, just embracing a pleasure that step by step nothing could help.

A much deserved and absolutely incredible orgasm tore through Kara, making her howl and holler in joy, a pleasure that she felt unable to deal with. Her body gave in with searing joy to the demands upon her, pleasure igniting and throbbing up through her with ferocious and nearly venomous expressions of utter joy. Back and forth she heaved, howling in throbbing joy and bucking delight, relentlessly exploring these unfettered thrills. Krypto wore Kara's every instinct down, left her shuddering in desperate joy and a love for everything being done to her, left so full of need and desire. And yet, Kara's snap decision to push him off before he came was direct.

Krypto let out some worried noises as Kara forced him back, and he worried for a moment she was going to try and fight against her better instincts and wants here, but her fingers tightened around his shaft and she stroked him to frantic completion all over her body instead, moaning as she felt all those hot streaks of jizz splatter up along her skin. "You're so good, such a good boy," she moaned, head rolling and swaying dizzily about. "Come fuck my tits. I couldn't let you cum in me before you got a chance for that."

A relieved and aggressive Krypto scampered up Kara's body eager for more, barking and more excitable than ever as he climbed into a position up on top of Kara, whose hands grasped her breasts and pressed them firmly together for him to thrust into, his fore paws grabbing the headboard so he could rise up and find a good position from which to begin greedily fucking her snug cleavage. Frantic, wild thrusts began to take hold of her as she took this pleasure, moaning in joyful expressions of all her most wild desires. The firmly rooted sensations and pleasures that came with getting fucked spoke to every last shred of excitement waiting within her, and she was happy to service him again.

Krypto had a long enough cock for it to push right into her cleavage and leave her with plenty of excitement to indulge in further, as she leaned in and began to suck on the head of his dick poking out from within her cleavage. The sensations here were unstoppable, a reckless expression of every feeling and desire waiting within her to be let out, and Kara could freely succumb to all of it. His every greedy thrust was a reckless treatment she could stumble her way through step by step to wild and fierce joys that only got stronger now as she let them happen.

Sucking on his dick while he fucked her tits was an oddly liberating action for Kara to take. She felt free now, giving him what he wanted and embracing the idea that this pleasure was truly worth all that she could have asked for. Writhing in delight on the bed, Kara wasn't taking much more for herself than her fingers toying with her nipples could provide in terms of direct physical pleasure. There was no reason to slow down her mad plunge now, and she learned step by step just how much raw ecstasy she could find if she only departed form any shred of reason or control to give up everything to her desires.

Krypto sure was happy with that. Getting faster and greedier, he proved unwilling to slow down, hammering away at Kara's chest and having his fun with her, moving with such blistering, reckless speed that nothing was going to keep him form his wildest lusts and his most senseless, shameless indulgences. Just a messy back and forth, just a completely departure from reason or control as everything focused itself in on such a mess of pleasure that knew no end. It was reckless and intense, and to feel this joy was all that Kara wanted now, burning up with this pleasure.

"Enjoy my body. All of it, boy, please. Have me. I love this, and I won't lie about it now. I want a be a dog's slut, and I don't care how embarrassing it is to admit. Use me!" There was nothing holding her back now, no moment of control and restraint that would have prevented Kara from admitting it. She was unashamed and completely devoted to such a messy and frantic scramble downward, refusing to slow down and wanting him to have her.

Krypto panted heavier and happier as he kept up the treatment of Kara's chest, using her tits with no care for what he was doing or what it took, just continuing to succumb down deeper and messier into the throes of something that didn't have to stop. Submission felt brilliant and fierce, Kara giving herself to the idea that this bizarre joy was worth completely losing herself to, embracing something that felt like it was getting messier and hotter as it overtook reason. Lust had never ruled Kara as hard as it did now, and she loved what she was taking.

This time, when Krypto came inside of Kara's mouth, she was ready for it. Her eyes closed as she felt another big flood of dog cum gush from his tireless cock, but she was prepared to swallow down every drop she could, even as her cheeks bulged and she felt the pressure of this situation really get to her. Kara was bold and ready, taking every drop of the dog's orgasm and accepting how good it felt to give in like she did, moaning around his cock and accepting the still to be enjoyed rushes of joy she knew awaited her as she pullet back. "Do you want to fuck me again, boy?" she asked. Krypto barked in approving, excited delight, and Kara had to smile. "Mm, three orgasms in and you still want to go. You really are better than any other man I've ever had."  
****************************  
"Time for bed," Kara said, walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing at all, her mouth tingling minty fresh and her pussy soaked with the excitement of a repeat performance. Krypto perked right up from his bed at the words, and at the way that she motioned for him to join her, which led to him rising up and walking right alongside Kara into the bedroom, following happily after her and seeking all the delight he could find. Kara's chest tightened as she smiled down at the dog, feeling frustratingly ready now to lean into this routine and the frustrating degree to which it all just felt right. It probably shouldn't have, but she was in too deep now to care.

The bedroom door closed behind them, and Kara shifted forward onto the bed. Into a position on her hands and knees for the dog to take, presenting her self with her ass up high and her face down low, ready to be mounted and taken. "Want to join me in bed, stud?" she asked, feeling oddly ready to accept that she could speak to a dog this way. Last night had worn her down, pushed away all shame and worry from what she had known before, and now she felt ready to give in and to burn brightly. To thrive.

Krypto pressed his face right into his dog sitter's pussy, licking and sniffing about in wild shows of a pleasure strong and wicked enough to express all the hungriest wants waiting inside of him. He went in, and drew from Kara the hot and hungry moans he wanted to hear, knowing with intense confidence that he had Kara completely hooked on his dick now, craving more of her as she remained on offer for him to enjoy. There was no holding back this excellent swell of delight, a pleasure he as unabashedly, directly in need of giving in to. Every motion of his tongue as he pushed his snout right up against her twat was about getting his, and he felt completely shameless about getting it, working faster back and forth, tending to her desires and in turn sating his own hungers.

With the throbbing swells of pure heat and satisfaction driving her deeper down into this ecstasy, Kara felt mad with delight, a pleasure throbbing messier through her as she gave in to all of this heat and embraced its wildest expressions. She couldn't be stopped, heaving back and forth to satisfy the relentless cravings that kept hammering into her, a joyful expression of pleasure getting messier with each pass. Everything being done to her felt so exquisite and confusing, and Kara was unafraid of giving in to this all, letting the messy expressions of joy unravel her as every passing second felt messier and faster still.

Burying her face into the pillow and accepting the steady, greedy pussy eating as all she needed, Kara felt dizzily intoxicated by all this pleasure, unable to hold back her expressions of wild want and a pleasure getting messier as everything being done to her became a stronger and more potent expression of absolute joy. This was an ecstasy that demanded her full attention, and even though what she'd wanted was to get stuffed full of fat dog dick and pounded like a bitch, the idea of being licked first was certainly enticing, getting her wetter and more primed now for what was to soon to be some incredible pleasure.

Krypto was enticed and overwhelmed by the smell of her pussy. By the taste. She was incredible, and Krypto got lost happily in the pleasure she offered, something getting stronger and messier as all of these feelings became tempestuous and too wild to handle. He'd never been this engaged before in anything, focused entirely on Kara and on the delicious taste of her pussy, her tart juices providing him with more pleasure and more excitement than he felt he could handle. The more he pushed at this, the more that Kara's shivering, greedy delight made for something so perfect and clear, a mess of all the right sensations to leave him unable to deal with all of it.

Kara had never cummed so quickly upon hitting the bed before. The steady oral love she received pushed her to a hot, immodest orgasm, clutching Krypto's head and giving in to the pleasure and the ecstasy of this wild and throbbing bliss, pleasures tearing her asunder and leaving her craving more, throwing herself deeper into this fever and this heat as she buried her face down into the sheets and let it all out. She felt so incredible, and the pleasure was still only just beginning. 

With that matter settled, Krypto pulled himself up over her, properly mounting his mate and shoving his cock forward, which by now was ready, aching, throbbing with pleasure and desire too ready to ignore, his cock dripping with pre before he rammed it forward, and as the pleasure hit Kara so hard, she was left gasping in joy, her head rolling back in a joy expressing itself so perfectly. The joy was immense, a rush of pleasure and a desire that could not be stopped. Kara was so full of dick, so ready to give in now to the joys getting more wicked and more potent, expressing so many thigns all at once and leaving no hope of dealing with the downward spiral to ensue.

Wild thrusts forward imposed upon Kara so much. Krypto was such a good boy, and she was so happy to feel him in her, to let him loosen her up again and fuck her without a care. He was unstoppable, recklessly pounding forward and embracing the pleasure without a care. Nothing would stop him, nothing would keep him held back from what he wanted, and the careless thrill of fucking Kara provided him with everything he could have ever wanted. Savage thrusts imposed his lusts upon her, and Kara was happy to keep on, to throw back her round hips and meet his thrusts as they followed.

"Such a good boy!" she yelled. "Who needs to worry about dating when there's such a perfect man at home? You're all I need." The heavy joy of getting pounded and claimed was all so perfect, and Kara felt unstoppable as she rocked greedily about, seeking her peak and a joy that she felt she couldn't possibly pull back from. The ecstasy and fervor of getting absolutely ravaged was something too powerful to believe. Empowered to keep giving in and succumbing to the ecstasy bearing faster and messier down upon her, there was no reason to want to slow this all down. The pleasure was remarkable, and Kara was overjoyed by the pleasure and the heat that tore through her. She needed this, and there was really no reason to hold back the wild frenzy and joy that ensued.

All of the raw, loud, heaving joy that came from their bodies slamming and slapping needily together felt all the more enticing. Even when she tried messing with human men, they just couldn't keep up with her and couldn't do what she wanted to do, but now she was taking a pleasure and a joy maybe too direct and satisfying to handle. There weren't many Kryptonians out there for Kara, and one was obviously her cousin; maybe incest wasn't 'as bad' as the bestiality she was involved in now, but she'd made her choice, and to have raw, ball slapping sex with a dog was worth the pressures taking her, a mess of joy and desire she was unable to hold back.

Thriving in his element and showing no shame or worry about what he was doing, Krypto was happy to cum again, happy to blow his load deep into Kara's waiting pussy, making her shriek and heave in joy and delight. "Knot me, boy!" She refused to let anything stop her, and she was all too happy to give in to this, throwing everything into spiraling delight and a heat too wild to believe, faster, messier, craving it all. As he unloaded his cum inside her and pumped his load into her womb, Krypto shoved forward, driving his knot into her pussy and adding to the growing swells of pure delight, making Kara shudder and heave louder, messier. His knot locked his cock into her, and Kara had no intention of fighting it or trying to pull back; she wanted all of it, wanting to soak in this joy and embrace the pleasure awaiting her. His knot would come out when it was ready, and then, she'd fuck him all over again.  
***********************  
Kara stopped bothering wearing clothes. Strutting around the apartment naked, she felt liberated, free, and of course, completely open. she was vulnerable, and at any point during the day Krypto might just pounce her. He was going to do that whether she was dressed or not, but not wearing clothes made it all so much hotter and more exciting, granting her the sweet, lusty thrill of having the dog jump onto her and fuck her body not only whenever he wanted, but however he wanted.

Walking out with a basket full of of freshly folded clothes, Kara wasn't expecting to be struck by any big surprises, but a surprise was all she was in for as Krypto threw himself at her, sending her crashing down to the floor with a hot yelp and a mess of way more emotions than could be sorted out. She didn't fight against it, knowing she had become the freely used whore to a dog who was now able to treat her body as his playground without restriction. It was shameful and hot, leaving her embarrassed and dizzy and unable to think straight as she gave in so completely to this mess.

Krypto's cock shoved its way into her mouth, and the suddenness was immediately, a reckless swell of joy getting her right there it counted, imposing senseless joys and heat upon her that nothing could deal with. Back and forth thrusts hammered greedily away, seeking to claim and ruin her. He thrust forward, right into her throat, and Kara let out a sloppy gagging noise as she felt the hard slam forward, a rush of joy that she couldn't resist giving completely into. It was a lot to deal with and Kara didn't fight against him. She was just happy to get fucked, happy to give in as much as she could to him.

Having her throat wildly fucked with hard downward thrusts, Kara could do nothing to resist these sensations, giving in to these feelings not caring for a moment about what she was doing and how much it hit the spot for her. She didn't care about the way her clothes lay strewn and now unfolded all around her; Krypto's desires came first, not only as a priority but as the expression of something very immediate, a pleasure and a hunger coming on quickly. In turn, what Krypto wanted, Kara gave happily up to, throwing herself into this joy and a wicked mess of something that left no time at all to hold back from this joy.

Bringing her hand between her legs and greedily pumping her fingers into her snug twat, she was completely unafraid, giving in to the joy and the lust, a throbbing rush of something wild and truly unbelievable, faster and messier and leaving no time to wait. To give in and greedily fingerfuck her waiting hole brought on all that she needed, craving so many things and giving up to them all with little to no hesitation. It was just too busy and too wild for her to help it, giving up to the joy and embracing the idea she needed it. All of it. Back and forth her fingers rocked in desperate motions tending to the slick heat and the need to give in.

Spit bubbled around Kara's lips as she took on these reckless thrusts. Every back and forth slam of his hefty cock was too much for her to resist, and she was happy to lose herself to it all, giving in deeper, messier, throbbing under the pressure and delight of being fucked like this, learning step by step what joys awaited her if she only gave up to them. Back and forth her fingers pumped as dog balls smacked against her chin and the supine throatfucking she received proved to be one of the most reckless ways she'd been taken yet. But that was fine; Karen was so happy to give up to it all, just as Krypto was happy to cum down her throat.

When the two weeks was up, Kara wasn't so eager to see him go, and told Clark he was so helpful that she wanted to keep partnering up with him again and let him stay more often. But it wasn't fighting crime she had in mind for her canine lover.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
